Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for instant foods, and particularly to a compressed-type container for holding instant noodle and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of society and productivity, instant foods are loved by a wide spectrum of people because of its convenience. Especially, many people prefer instant noodles as a favorite food because of being ready to eat by using hot water.
A conventional containers for instant noodle are mostly formed in a bowl or a tub for holding an instant noodle block unpackaged, and soup base, sauce and cutlery packaged separately.
Further, the material of the container has a thickness capable of supporting their shape and a double shell structure for heat-insulating. The inside of the container is waterproof coated, and very thin PP films are used as the outer packing material of the container.
Accordingly, the conventional instant noodle containers have the following drawbacks:
The instant noodles can be contaminated with various harmful substances such as pathogenic bacteria and parasites because the unsealed instant noodle block is packaged together with the packaged sauces in one container. Also, because most space of the container is empty (about ⅔), it leads to increase transportation and logistics costs, and thereby causes higher consumer price.
Further, a conventional container for instant noodles has a bowl or a tub shape to keep its shape. Due to this, the volume of the container is increased so that it is unhandy to carry, and the shipments of the container is increased so that the carbon dioxide production is increased. Accordingly, it is necessary to reduce the volume of the container for instant noodles.
Meanwhile, a conventional container for instant noodles is double-packaged for heat insulation. Due to this, it is difficult to reduce the volume of the container.
Further, a conventional container for instant noodles has a cone shape such as a bowl or a tub. Due to this, the productivity of the container is decreased.
That is, due to the volume difference between the food and the packaging in a conventional container for instant noodles, it is inconvenient to transport, storage and carry the products. Finally, this can add unnecessary costs.